1. Field of the Invention
The specification relates to coordinating and improving communication between a service provider and one or more of a client and another service provider. Specifically, the specification relates to coordinating and improving communication using a sponsored registry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Doctors, social workers, and other service providers spend significant time and energy communicating with clients. For example, clinics, family assistance programs, and most other social service providers maintain their own client contact information. Oftentimes organizations dedicate significant staff time to collecting and maintaining this information. Typically, a portion of each interaction with a client is used to collect and confirm client information including items such as name, birth date, address, insurance information, phone number, etc. Despite their best efforts, these databases often contain erroneous, out of date, or missing fields that hamper the organization's ability to effectively communicate with and serve clients. Delays and errors due to missed calls, unavailable or incorrect contact information, and communication delays reduce the quality of care, cost providers money and put clients at risk. Furthermore, these systems typically lack information that may be very important to delivering quality care, such as a list of related services utilized by a given client.
Current systems fail to enhance client communications, reduce errors and save staff time and effort. A first problem is that current systems do not provide a common point of contact with a client. A second problem is that current systems lack a credit tracking mechanism to incentivize maintaining accurate information. A third problem is that current systems do not allow providers to initiate communication with clients via the clients preferred medium and guarantee timely, auditable delivery of information to clients. A fourth problem is that current systems do not allow multiple providers to coordinate care. A fifth problem is that current systems do not allow providers to mark or tag interactions with clients.